ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Prey II - Aquatic Hunt Expansion
The Aquatic Expansion is the first expansion for Primal Prey II, and adds a whole new feeling to the game. Instead of hunting the terrestrial surface, you are now hunting in the depths of the ocean for the sea monsters of old. Background After the Alpha T. rex was killed, DinoLabs Inc. was ready to shut down, before a marine research company by the name of AquaBio started funding DinoLabs Inc. to prevent them from getting rid of the company... again. You were selected once again to go out and hunt... this time, you would leave the safety of the land, and head to the deep, to hunt the feared beasts of the water... the sea monsters. Weapons * Tranq Harpoon (Tranq/Starter) * Harpoon Gun (Killing/Starter) * Multi-Harpoon (Killing) * Sonic Harpoon (Tranq) * Hydroelectric Harpoon (Tranq) * Shrink Harpoon (Tranq) * Stasis Harpoon (Tranq) * Manual Aqua Turret (Killing) * 10mm Rail Aqua Turret (Killing) Species * Xiphactinus (Aggressive) * Icthyosaurus (Passive) * Ophthalmosaurus (Passive) * Spinosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Deinosuchus (Very Aggressive) * Sarcosuchus (Very Aggressive) * Purussaurus (Very Aggressive) * Kaprosuchus (Aggressive) * Shonisaurus (Passive) * Plesiosaurus (Neutral) * Cryptoclidus (Neutral) * Elasmosaurus (Neutral) * Basilosaurus (Neutral) * Tusoteuthis (Aggressive) * Dunkleosteus (Aggressive) * Cretoxyrhina (Aggressive) * Helicoprion (Aggressive) * Liopleurodon (Aggressive) * Kronosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Tylosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Mosasaurus (Very Aggressive) * Megalodon (Very Aggressive) * Pliosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Livyatan (Very Aggressive) * The Leviathan (Extremely Aggressive) Ambient Animals * Leptolepis * Coelacanth * Ammonite * Cnidaria (Jellyfish) * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Nyctosaurus Skin Variations There is a rare and uncommon variant of every species of aquatic reptile/dinosaur. These rares/uncommons give bonus money, and rare aquatic reptiles/dinosaurs give new hunter skins. Uncommon variants * Battle-Scarred - These uncommons are neutral/aggressive/very aggressive male marine reptiles/dinosaurs only. They are distinct from defaults by their ragged, battle-torn appearance. * Branded - A laser-blue branding marked "AB" with the logo of AquaBio on it. These marine reptiles/dinos symbolize that they have been marked by DinoLabs Inc. Rare variants * Albino - This variation can be found on all species of marine reptiles/dinosaurs. Lacks skin pigment due to genetic mutation, making the reptile/dino white, with reddish-pink eyes. These majestic creatures are sought by many hunters. * Melanistic - Found on all species of marine reptiles/dinosaurs. Another genetic mutation that is the opposite of albinism, giving the creature black skin. Melanistic predators sure look more threatening than regular predators! Legendary variants Legendary marine reptiles/dinosaurs are extremely rare variants with more health and damage, and usually weigh more than regular reptiles/dinosaurs. Once one of these specified legendary variants is killed and harvested, that legendary can never be found again! * Blackfang - A large melanistic male Xiphactinus with extremely large teeth. Weighs 300 lbs. More coming soon. Trophy Rooms and Trophy Weights There is one large underwater trophy room where your aquatic trophies are mounted. You can mount one of each gender of aquatic animal. Spinosaurus, Deinosuchus, and Sarcosuchus get special swimming-like poses if you mount them in your aquatic trophy room. These are the trophy weights to earn a star for each aquatic species. * Xiphactinus (Both genders) - 250 lbs * Icthyosaurus (Both genders) - 200 lbs * Ophthalmosaurus (Both genders) - 560 lbs * Spinosaurus (Both genders) - Check main Primal Prey page. * Deinosuchus (Both genders) - Check main Primal Prey page. * Sarcosuchus (Both genders) - Check main Primal Prey page. * Purussaurus (Both genders) - 10,300 lbs * Kaprosuchus (Both genders) - 360 lbs * Shonisaurus (Both genders) - 66,000 lbs * Plesiosaurus (Both genders) - 990 lbs * Cryptoclidus (Both genders) - 18,000 lbs * Elasmosaurus (Both genders) - 40,600 lbs * Basilosaurus (Both genders) - 48,600 lbs * Tusoteuthis (Both genders) - 32,000 lbs * Dunkleosteus (Both genders) - 2,200 lbs * Cretoxyrhina (Male) - 2,600 lbs * Cretoxyrhina (Female) - 2,800 lbs * Liopleurodon (Both genders) - 3,600 lbs * Helicoprion (Male) - 6,600 lbs * Helicoprion (Female) - 6,800 lbs * Kronosaurus (Both genders) - 22,600 lbs * Tylosaurus (Both genders) - 36,600 lbs * Mosasaurus (Both genders) - 40,600 lbs * Megalodon (Male) - 70,600 lbs * Megalodon (Female) - 75,600 lbs * Pliosaurus (Both genders) - 80,600 lbs * Livyatan (Male) - 82,600 lbs * Livyatan (Female) - 78,600 lbs * The Leviathan - 120,000 lbs Episodes (Missions) List of Primal Prey II - Aquatic Hunts Expansion Missions Trivia * Once the Expansion is installed, the Coelacanth and Nyctosaurus are added into the main game as ambients. * The two Pterosaurs, Pteranodon and Quetzalcoatlus, along with a newcomer small pterosaur, Nyctosaurus, can be seen at the surface fishing. However, since they cannot be hunted, they are classified as ambients. * Sarcosuchus is added as a huntable in the main game once this expansion is installed. * The Leviathan is a fictional species based off of the biblical monster and this sea monster artwork: Category:Primal Prey Category:Dinosaurs Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas